


A Good Tutor, A Better Bottom

by vanillou



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal, Desk, Fingering, Gay, Gentle, Harry Styles - Freeform, High School, Jock Harry Styles, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Nerd Louis, Penetration, School, Sex, larry stylinson - Freeform, pounding, study, tutor - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillou/pseuds/vanillou
Summary: A nerdy Louis Tomlinson nervously waits for the popular jock, Harry Styles, to show up for their tutoring session. It goes better than expected; but not much is learned.





	A Good Tutor, A Better Bottom

Louis' feet tapped nervously on the floor below him as he looked at the watch on his wrist. It was half past three. Not like he expected Harry to get there on time, but thirty minutes was a bit too long. He began to put his trapper keeper back in his green backpack, until he heard the library door crash against the metal frame.

Harry waltzed into the room. He was wearing a loose-fitting v neck tee that had a few rips decorating the fabric from the neck to the waist. His black jeans clung onto his legs tightly, as if they were glued onto Harry's thick thighs. Louis swallowed his spit as he gazed at the tall boy walked towards him. 

As their eyes met, Louis quickly averted his gaze. He felt his cheeks flush with a red-hot embarrassment.

As Harry made his way towards Louis, he stuck his gum onto the back of Louis' chair, collapsing into the seat beside the smaller lad. 

"You know," Louis gulped, "You really shouldn't do that."

Harry's eyebrows rose at Louis' comment. "Yeah? What, you gonna tell on me?"

Louis looked down at his lap, playing with the pencil that dangled in his fingers.

"Alright, well," Harry coughed, "I have to meet Grace at four, so if we could… you know…"

Louis' heart thumped in his chest. His eyes were looking up and down Harry, admiring every bulging muscle and smooth expression of skin. He'd had a humungous crush on Harry since the start of the year, but it was nothing more than a fantasy to him. After all, Harry was one of the star football players, and Louis wasn't even the star of the AV club.

"Hello?" Harry barked, "Can we fucking get on with this, then?"

Shaking his head and turning towards the desk, Louis whispered "yeah, um, yeah let me just…"

Harry watched the flustered boy search for his words along with his notebook. It was adorable, watching him panic out of pure infatuation. Harry had noticed the small boy's obsession blossom. It all started in the locker room, when Harry waltzed out of the shower to do the "helicopter dick". Louis' eyes lingered for a bit too long.

Louis frantically searched for his notebook in his bag. He cursed as he tossed through the organized chaos. 

"Wow," Harry chuckled, "You swear?"

Louis' eyes darted up into Harry's. He got lost for a moment, his mouth hanging open.  
Harry averted his gaze down to Louis' groin, his eyes widening when they discovered the tightness around the smaller boy's dick. 

Fidgeting in his seat, Louis tried to pull his striped sweater over his growing boner. It didn't help much. He looked at Harry, praying that the curly headed boy hadn't seen.

With a tight smirk on his face, Harry looked around the room. It was empty, as school had gotten out a few hours earlier. He looked back at Louis.

"Your dicks hard." 

Louis looked over at the desk. "No."

"Yes," Harry stood up, towering over Louis, "It is."

"I'm," Louis looked down at his hands as he placed them over his hard cock, "I'm really sorry, I don't know why, it's um…"

Harry inched closer to Louis.

"Please don't hit me." Louis begged. He watched as Harry's hand swung up, only to reach for his own pants. 

Harry's large yet nimble fingers grasped at the zipper, pulling it down quickly. He pulled his pants down fiercely, revealing his own raging boner. He lifted his leg, placing it on the arm of Louis' chair.

"Suck."

Louis gazed up at Harry, completely in awe. His mouth hung open in amazement.

"I said," Harry whispered, pulling Louis' head closer with his firm grip, "Suck."

Immediately, Louis wrapped his plump lips around Harry. His slick mouth ran up and down Harry's firm dick, going up and down at a quick pace. He looked up into Harry's eyes, watching as Harry's mouth hung open with pleasure.

"Yeah," Harry moaned, his hand gripping at Louis' hair, "Suck my fucking dick."

Louis sucked hard. The insides of his cheeks kissed all over Harry as he sucked. At this point, his dick was solid as a rock in his corduroy pants. 

Harry's hand raised up, grabbing Louis' cheeks. Louis' mouth popped off the head of Harry's dick, a string of precum and spit dragging along with his lips. Harry strongly grabbed Louis' hips, moving them towards the desk. 

Louis planted his elbows onto the wooden desk in front of him. He stared at the wood in front of him as he felt Harry working behind him.

Harry undid the button of Louis' pants. He slid them off with ease. 

"Jesus," Harry groaned, staring at Louis' ass in his underwear. "Power rangers? Really?"

Turning his head back, Louis opened his mouth to apologize, only to be cut off.

"No," Harry grabbed Louis' hair in his fist, yanking his head back. "You don't talk. You listen." 

Louis let out a small moan at the hot phrase. He was going crazy, as this was something he'd picture in his bed alone at night. It was all really happening.

Harry's palm pressed into the tender crevice of Louis' back. His fingers felt the soft skin on their tips, his fingernails digging into the skin a little bit. He stared down at the beautiful body below him as he pulled Louis' underpants down.

"Um," Louis whimpered, "I've never, um, I'm…"

Harry lifted his hand out of Louis' hair. "You're a fucking virgin, aren't you?"

Louis' head fell into his chest, embarrassed.

Harry leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss on Louis' back. 

"That's okay," He whispered, his fingers dancing down towards Louis' hole. "Is this okay?"

Louis whimpered, pushing his ass back towards Harry's fingers. He wanted it, and he wanted it bad. He was living his greatest dream. A drip of precum slid down his shaft as he imagined just what Harry's fingers would feel like.

"Yeah, that's-that's okay…" Louis moaned.

Harry returned his hand into Louis' soft brown hair. He clutched onto the silky strings as he slicked his fingers with spit, pressing them to Louis' hole softly. He traced circles around the boy tenderly, letting the tip of his finger press in slightly. 

Louis let out a cute little moan. Harry slapped the boy's ass harshly in return.

"You, shut the fuck up."

 

"Yes sir," Louis cried, biting his lip.

Harry began to finger Louis slowly. He began to pick up speed as he felt Louis relax onto his fingers. He continued finger fucking the boy until Louis was practically fucking himself.

He couldn't hold back anymore. Harry pressed the tip of his dick up to Louis' ass, feeling the ring of muscle envelope his achingly hard cock. As he pushed further, Harry let his head fall back. He slid in so easily, it was almost perfect. He placed his hands on either side of Louis' hips, moving them with each thrust. 

"Fuck," Harry cursed. He began fucking Louis harder, his body crashing against Louis' with passion. He pulled Louis' hips up against his with each pound. It just felt so damn good. Louis' body was rocking against the wooden desk in front of them.

"C-Can I touch myself?" Louis begged.

Harry leaned forward, thrusting quick and deep into Louis. His head rest in the crook of Louis' back. 

"Fuck yeah, touch yourself for me."

So, Louis wrapped his tiny hand around his firm dick, rubbing it up and down. He felt so full, so satisfied and complete with Harry pounding into him. Harry's dick fit him like a glove, and it kept hitting that one sweet spot that felt as nice as the smell of a rose. His hair bounced on the tip of his forehead as Harry fucked him, his elbows red from rubbing against the desk.

Louis felt himself climbing towards the edge. His bottom lip was red from being nibbled on, as he was trying his hardest not to cum right then and there. Harry was fucking him, making subtle noises with each thrust. 

Completely crumbling to bits, Harry stared down at Louis' ass as he fucked the small boy. His fingers pressed deep dents into the plush of Louis' bum, which was incredible. It had a slight jiggle with each pound of Harry's dick. He felt himself getting close, as he was losing control of his vocabulary, a string of curses slipping wildly off his tongue.

He pulled out of Louis slowly. "Turn around."

Louis did as he said, turning around so that he was back in his regular position on the chair. His ass begged for Harry to be inside of him again, but he felt a need to do what Harry said. 

Harry began to jerk his dick off in front of Louis face.  
Louis watched in amazement. Harry's eyes gaped right back into his. As their eyes stayed connected, Louis watched as Harry's eyebrows rose, cum spilling out of his dick and onto Louis' cheek. 

The warm cum slipped slowly down to Louis' lips. Hungrily, Louis' tongue dipped out to catch some. It didn't taste amazing, but it was Harry, so Louis took in a good drop with a smile. It made his dick twitch under him.

Harry fetched his pants from the floor, pulling them back onto his body. He grabbed Louis' wrist, looking at the watch.

"It's four ten, I told you I had to leave by four." He barked, smirking at a very confused and sexually charged Louis.

Harry leaned in, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead. He then walked out of the library, looking back to wink at Louis before letting the heavy door slam behind him.


End file.
